


Spanking

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr@strawberrybucky





	Spanking

Obi-Wan had not thought this through. Sure, he had imagined this scenario dozens of times when he was alone with his hand wrapped around his dick. But, he had never imagined he would actually be in this situation. It had all started when Obi-Wan had let his shield slip down while sitting around with Anakin. He had been debating on telling Anakin what he wanted him to do, and he had been able to feel the nervousness radiating off of Obi-Wan.

“Master?” Anakin questioned. “What has you so worked up?”

“Hm? Oh nothing Anakin.”

“Come on Master. I can sense something is up with you.”

“It's really nothing.” Oh force, Anakin, drop it. Please.

“Maasterrr.”

Anakin pulled his infamous puppy dog eyes, and Obi-Wan couldn't help it.

“I was just thinking about something new we could try.”

“Ooh. Well Master I'm all ears.”

Obi-Wan felt himself go red. “I, um, was thinking that, maybe, I mean if you would want to,” Stars just say it Obi-Wan. You want it. Ask for it. “If you would spank me.” Obi-Wan whispered.

“Huh. Really? You'd be into that?”

“I-i shouldn't have asked. I'm going to go. Would you want some donuts? I'll go get some.” Obi-Wan started towards the door.

“Hey now wait.” Anakin said. “What're you leaving for?”

“That was a weird thing to ask for. I really shouldn't have. I ju-”

Anakin cut him off with a kiss, and Obi-Wan could feel the familiar hardness against his thigh.

Anakin broke away, “Maybe I liked hearing you ask for it.” He began an assault on Obi-Wan’s neck, and Obi gasped. “I think it's hot, Master, that you want me to turn that perfect ass of yours all red.” Anakin reached that lovely spot on Obi-Wan’s neck that always turned him to mush. He bit on it and Obi-Wan moaned. Anakin went to go sit on the bed. “Come here. Bend over my lap.”

And so that was how Obi-Wan had ended up here. His leggings pooled around his ankles. He hadn't worn underwear today. At seeing this, Anakin had said, “Oh Master aren't you naughty.” But Anakin had always been a bit obsessed with Obi-Wan’s ass. He ogled it for so long, actually, that Obi-Wan began to wonder what was going on.

“Earth to Anakin. Anybody up there?” That earned him a playful smack. “Oh come on now. You can do better than that.”

“You're right, I can.” Anakin got serious about it after that, and the first smack came rather quickly. Obi-Wan wasn't prepared for the sensations it would bring. His dick was effectively trapped between his stomach and Anakin’s thigh. The slap jarred him forward enough that his dick rubbed perfectly against the course material of Anakin’s pants. The following smacks came in pretty quick succession. Soon, Obi-Wan was hard and throbbing and he couldn't keep from moaning. It felt completely different than he had expected it to. After a few smacks, Obi-Wan’s ass began to feel sore and he attempted to shift on Anakin’s lap.

“Well Master, look at you. You're enjoying this quite a bit.”

Smack.

“S-shut up. Mmm.”

Smack. Smack. Obi-Wan actually shuddered that time.

“You okay Master?”

“Mmm. I-i think I'm go-ing to cum.”

“Go on then.” Anakin didn't let up his litany of smacks, and finally the familiar coil broke and Obi-Wan convulsed his way through his orgasm on Anakin’s lap. Anakin helped him up and laid down with him on the bed.

“Hang on, you didn't cum.” Obi-Wan tried to turn in Anakin’s arms, but Anakin stopped him.

“I did actually…”

Obi-Wan realized Anakin had shed his pants, and he put the pieces together. He smiled to himself. Laying there enjoying how loved he felt, Obi-Wan finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @strawberrybucky


End file.
